


The queen of masks and the king of doctors

by candy_coated_eyes



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_coated_eyes/pseuds/candy_coated_eyes
Summary: A song fix of bloody mary by lady gaga for my favorite ship
Relationships: SCP-035/SCP-049 (SCP Foundation)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The queen of masks and the king of doctors

Love is just a history that they may prove  
And when you're gone I'll tell them my religion's you

The mask wraps his arms around the waist of the doctor. He presses kisses up the others shoulder and neck.  
He softly ran his fingers up the others chest. “My beautiful doctor. My beautiful beautiful doctor.”  
The doctor leans back relaxing against the mask. “What do you want mine dear.”

When Pontius come to kill the king upon his throne  
I'm ready for their stones

“There is a crowd out side waiting for us. You should hurry.” the mask smiled, pressing a wet kiss to the others lips. “I know. But let them wait… after all… you're the queen and i'm the king. And behind every good king is a queen of higher superiority.”

I'll dance, dance, dance  
With my hands, hands, hands,  
Above my head, head, head  
Like Jesus, said

The mask nods pulling the others down onto the bed. He travels across each inch with his eyes digging into the fancifully dressed skin. Gold thread, warm reds and rich purples. He wanted to show the other how ravishing he was. Be this had to wait.

I'm gonna dance, dance, dance  
With my hands, hands,  
Hands above my head  
Dance together  
Forgive him before he's dead because

When they stepped out the crowd began to scream, fury and fear rushed through their ears. Stones were thrown. Tendrils caught each one as the king and queen walked along the path. The king buried his face in his queens bosom. 

I won't cry for you  
I won't crucify the things you do  
I won't cry for you, see  
When you're gone I'll still be bloody Mary

The queen patted the others head softly as they walked. 

LOVE

We are not just art for Michelangelo  
To carve, he can't rewrite the aggro of my furied,  
Heart, I'll wait on mountain tops in Paris cold  
Je ne veux pas mourir toute seule

The king and queen hurried fleeing the city. They fled and laughed pulling string as they went.

I'll dance, dance, dance  
With my hands, hands, hands,  
Above my head, head, head  
Like Jesus, said

When they escaped they held eachother in their glittering outfits.

I'm gonna dance, dance, dance  
With my hands, hands,  
Hands above my head  
Dance together  
Forgive him before he's dead because

Before tearing them off eachother without a second thought.

I won't cry for you  
I won't crucify the things you do  
I won't cry for you, see  
When you're gone I'll still be bloody mary

They laughed and dressed in rags taking down eachothers hair and kissing eachothers bodies. These will last a lifetime afterall.


End file.
